The number of antennas needed in wireless devices such as laptops, tablets, and phablets is increasing. This is a challenge due to the volume required for each antenna to achieve good performance. The performance of an antenna in any device is related to the volume allocated and the physical placement within the device. The best performance is typically obtained when an antenna is placed at a circumference of the device. However, trends in design are moving towards minimizing the bezel around the display and using full metal chasses in order to reduce the thickness of the device while maintaining mechanical strength and an appealing design. This design leaves less space for antennas, and traditional antennas require a chassis cutback (i.e., size of the bezel) of 12-14 mm for a passive antenna covering 699-960 MHz and 1710-2690 MHz. The cutback of these traditional antenna designs can be reduced to around 10 mm by reducing the available impedance bandwidth of the antennas and using different tunings of the antennas for different regions.